


Little House

by live_laugh_murder



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based off a song, Camping, Cute Michael, Fluff, M/M, Michael's pink hair because I love it, Sharing Clothes, Teenagers, before they were well known, i think that's all, not much to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_murder/pseuds/live_laugh_murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke takes Michael camping and shows him how great life can be without the rush of tour.</p><p>Based off of a song I love that no one knows about</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZG1QmKcBxs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little House

**Author's Note:**

> There's a girl on YouTube who does covers and writes original songs and she's really trying to get somewhere. She's in the 5sos fandom and started posting covers because of them, so maybe check out her channel. The link to the song this is based off of is in the summary and right here... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZG1QmKcBxs

Michael grins and attempts to peek through the bottom of the blindfold. “How much longer?” he asks.

 

“It hasn’t even been two minutes. Be patient,” Luke says, rolling his eyes fondly. He subtly puts his arm around his best friend, his hand on his waist as he leads him through the woods.

 

“We drove for five hours.”

 

“I thought you liked long car rides.”

 

“Not when I’m blindfolded the whole time!”

 

Luke chuckles. “I didn’t want you knowing where we were.”

 

Michael huffs and stops walking, turning to Luke. Except he’s really facing a tree to the side of him, so he looks ridiculous. “Why are we doing this? Remember how I don’t like you?”

 

“Remember how you got over that?” Luke spits back sassily.

 

Michael crosses his arms, raising his eyebrows at the tree. “Well, when you’re put in a car, driven around blindfolded for five hours, then led to an unknown location, you tend to get annoyed.”

 

“I’m not gonna hurt you or anything,” Luke promises. “You’ll be okay.”

 

Not a second later, Michael’s foot gets caught on a tree root and he falls on his ass. Fed up, he takes the blindfold off and glares at Luke. “Will I?”

 

Luke pulls him to his feet and puts the cloth in his pocket. “Sorry. Starting now.”

 

“Okay, so why are we in the middle of the woods?” Michael asks. “This is getting even sketchier.”

 

“I’ll show you.” The blond throws Michael on his back, holding him tightly and starting to run.

 

Michael yelps, arms around him tight. “What the fuck? How are you - Put me down!”

 

After another minute he does, putting Michael back on his feet. There’s a small cabin in a clearing in front of them, with a picnic table, fire pit, and grill in front.

 

“What’s this?” Michael asks, leaving Luke’s side and going to check everything out.

 

“It’s a cabin.”

 

Rolling his eyes, the pink haired boy scoffs. “I can see that, dumbass, I mean why?”

 

“Why not?” Luke shrugs. “I think you - I mean we both need a break from the rush. We’re always running through life and I think you should just enjoy it for once.”

 

Michael tilts his head and stops walking. “Luke, you know I love tour life. I don’t need a break.”

 

“Okay, fine…” Luke takes a long breath, giving himself time to think of another excuse. “But… But aren’t you sick of the business of the city? I mean, everyone is always moving, trying to go places. You can’t even see the stars with all the lights in the way.”

 

“I mean, not really…” Michael says, shaking his head.

 

“Ugh!” Luke exclaims, rubbing his face. “Can’t you just accept this nice thing I did for you? Listen, I wanted to spend some time alone with you. Stop making me regret it.”

 

Michael crosses his arms and glances to the side, blushing. “Spending time alone with the guy I hate? Why would I wanna do that?” he jokes.

 

“What did I even do to make you hate me?” Luke asks, looking offended.

 

“I don’t hate you, I’m kidding. Lighten up.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Luke grabs Michael’s hand and leads him to the cabin. “I’m light as a fucking feather.”

 

“This place is amazing,” Michael comments to himself, looking around at the beautiful view.

 

Luke laughs softly. “Go inside and look around. I have some clothes in there, you can where one of my t-shirts to bed if you want.”

 

So Michael heads in and Luke is left to start a fire. There are two chairs by the pit for them to sit in, and some pokers on the picnic table. He goes inside to get the stuff for dinner, finding Michael sneaking one of his sweatshirts.

 

“Whatcha doing, Clifford? You already have a sweatshirt on.”

 

Michael takes his hoodie off and throws it on the bed. “Not anymore.” Throwing Luke’s sweatshirt over his head, he smiles. “I wanted to wear this. It's big and warm.”

 

Smiling widely, Luke nods. “Of course you can… Are you hungry?”

 

-

 

After having cheddar brats, Luke brings out three packages: marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers. “This is the best part.”

 

Michael fist bumps the air, grinning. “Yes!”

 

“Have you been camping before?”

 

Shaking his head, Michael answers, “No, but I've made s’mores over the stove before.”

 

“If you haven't been camping, you haven't had real s'mores,” Luke states.

 

“What's the difference?” Michael asks.

 

Michael looks at him like an idiot, scoffing. “Everything.”

 

“Sorry,” Michael apologizes sarcastically, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Gimme one of those.” He takes a marshmallow and sticks it on his poker before holding it over the fire. Apparently he’s holding it too close, though, because it catches fire. Pulling it closer, he blows it out and frowns.

 

Luke laughs, throwing his head back. “Here, I’ll make the first one for you.” The blond puts another marshmallow on and holds it above the flames, rotating it once in awhile. “The secret to the perfect s’more is melting the chocolate. So put a graham cracker on top of a poker and set a third of the chocolate bar on top, then rest it on the edge of the pit.”

 

“You’re such a nerd,” Michael says, but he does as he’s told.

 

Luke shakes his head. “There’s a certain strategy to this, Mikey. It’s very important.”

 

Once the marshmallow is perfectly golden, Luke sets it on the cracker with chocolate, using the other half of the cracker to slide it off the poker. “There,” he says, smooshing it down. “The perfect s’more.”

 

Happily grabbing the sandwich, Michael takes a big bite. “Oh, my God.” Marshmallow and chocolate are all over his mouth, and Luke laughs at how adorably excited he looks. It’s like watching a little kid. “Holy shit, this is fucking amazing. Make me another one.”

 

“Nope, my turn.” Luke grabs another marshmallow, beginning to make a s’more for himself.

 

After eating enough s’mores to make them want to never eat again, the boys make the fire even bigger. Luke doesn’t seem to be bothered by how cold it is outside, but Michael is just pulling his best friend’s sweatshirt sleeves as for over his hands as he can.

 

“You look adorable,” the blonde states flatly, smiling softly.

 

One of Michael’s brows go up. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean you look adorable, stupid,” Luke scoffs. “Your hair is bright pink, you have the biggest, cutest puppy dog eyes and you don’t even know it, and you’re wearing ripped skinny jeans that you think make you look punk with a sweatshirt that’s too big for you. You’re fucking adorable.”

 

Face burning red, Michael looks down. “Oh. Uh, thanks…”

 

“Sorry,” Luke says quietly. He smiles after a moment, shaking it off. “Um, my guitar is on the top bunk inside. Can you go get it?”

 

“Sure.” Michael nods and quickly gets up, returning a minute later with Luke’s worn guitar. “Here.”

 

The blonde takes the instrument and sets it on his lap. With a pick in his hand, he starts to make sure it’s completely in tune.

 

“What are you gonna play?”

 

Without answering, Luke goes ahead and begins playing the chords to Long Way Home, and Michael grins. He sings at the top of his lungs, making Michael blush, even though there’s probably no one around for miles.

 

When it comes to the second verse, Michael starts singing, but quieter. Luke laughs out loud. “Come on, Mikey! There’s no one around. Sing out of tune if you want, no one can tell you what to do.”

 

It takes forever, but finally Michael is basically screaming and dancing in his chair. He’s sad when they finish, begging Luke to play another. But the younger boy sets his guitar down and grins over at Michael. “We can do this every night, if you want to.”

 

“What?”

 

Luke sighs heavily. “I mean… We can just stay here. We have everything we need.”

 

Squinting, Michael chuckles. “What are you talking about?”

 

“They don’t have to know where we are, we don’t have to leave… I mean, we have food, coffee…” He laughs. “What else do you need? It’s like we have our own little house to live and grow old in… But seriously, I’m getting sick of the rush of everything. We’re traveling around and playing for people that don’t care. We’re never gonna make it big, Mikey. What’s the point? Let’s just stay here forever.”

 

“Are - Are you serious?” Michael asks. It’s a bit scary how serious Luke sounds.

 

Luke nods. “Of course. Michael… I love you. Okay? I have for a long time. I wanna be with you, alone, with no distractions.”

 

Michael is quiet for a good twenty seconds before he stands up. “You love me?” he asks as Luke gets up.

 

The blonde takes his hands and nods, looking down at them. “I love you so much.”

 

Michael shakes his head, running his hands through his pink hair. “What about the band? The tour?”

 

“Like I said, what’s the odds of us getting anywhere with this? We’re just a bunch of teenager.”

 

“No.” Michael scoffs in annoyance and rolls his eyes. “I did not drop out of school for this. We’ll make it, Luke. We’ll be huge. Why don’t you believe that?”

 

Shrugging, Luke looks away. “I don’t know. I guess… I’m just so worried about losing you? I want to be alone with you, to take care of you, and make you happy. I feel like if we’re out there with all the rush, there’s bound to be some guy out there to sweep you off your feet.”

 

Michael can’t help but laugh softly, taking Luke’s hands again. “You’re not gonna lose me. I want  _ you.  _ I don’t want anyone else to sweep me off my feet… And there’ll be plenty of time for us to be alone, but we can do it while we chase our dreams. Is that so bad?”

 

“I guess not…”

  
“Good.” Michael places a gentle kiss to Luke’s cheek, gesturing to the guitar. “Should we play another one?”


End file.
